


Alternative Mercenary Work

by Herowrath3



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: The new couple of Thea and Klein end up in his chambers, where he proceeds to "broaden her horizons". Requested by a fan.
Relationships: Klein/Thite | Tate
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052141
Kudos: 5





	Alternative Mercenary Work

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anonymous reader. Check out how to make requests of your own via the Tumblr link on my profile page or [right here](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/636846825190686720/nsfw-fanfiction-commissions)!

Thea was always considered stoic by those who knew her. Very loyal to her duties but one who struggled to express herself. These quirks of hers faced their first challenge when she decided to stay under General Klein's employ despite his low pay. She believed in his work, yes, but more than that...well, she'd fallen for him. Simple as that. And yet she'd kept her distance, convinced he would never see her the same way as she saw him, up until their war on Elibe was almost at an end at which point he'd tried to find her a new employer.

An outburst later and the two had confessed their feelings for one another.

She was ecstatic even if she remained her composed self in public, but one night of courting ended with the pair kissing in his quarters, clawing at each other's hair and backs. Before she knew it, her breastplate was on the floor. A moment later her pauldron followed. She pulled away from him, cheeks tinged.

"G - General Klein!" She half-scowled, but Klein bent down and nibbled her neck.

"I'm not your General anymore, Thea," he muttered. "Do you want me to stop?"

She shuddered at the touch of his warm breath against her skin. "N - n - no..." she rasped. "But you just...surprised me, my Lord..."

"I'm not your Lord either." Klein kissed her again, this time tugging her shirt free from her skirt. Her body tensed, but she raised her arms when she felt the thin fabric against them, feeling the cool air against her back. The blond pulled back and gave her a warm smile.

"You're so beautiful, Thea."

"I - I...please don't, K - Klein..." She looked away, her half-scowl glued to her face despite the blush threatening to consume it. Klein chuckled as he let his jacket fall off of his shoulders and pool at his feet. He took a step forward, nudging Thea towards his bed. She backed up, hovering her hands over his undershirt.

"Go ahead," he muttered. She gulped and pinched the purple garmet at both sides of his waist, pulling it up and over his head. She looked away from his bare chest but heard him chuckle again. He didn't say anything though, instead reaching behind her to untie the thin band of white concealing her chest from him. She bit her teeth as this garment too fell to the ground, taking fistfuls of her skirt as Klein looked over her newly bared skin.

"Exquisite..."

"Klein..."

Her former general nudged her back further. She felt the bed on her shins and sat back, sliding up the soft mattress to lie on her back. Klein took a moment to unfasten his belt and drop his trousers to the ground, revealing a noticeable tent already formed between his legs. She gulped as he crawled over her. The two kissed once more, then he kissed her neck. Then he bit down. Hard.

"K - Klein! You mustn't! What if someone sees?"

Klein just smiled at her. "But you wear a high collar, do you not?"

"B - but..." she tried to argue, but grit her teeth as he bit the base of her neck again, hardening her expression into a frown...not that Klein noticed, too busy he was with her neck, his hands massaging her slim waist. Then he leaned back and glanced at those same hands, only to slide them up her toned stomach. He parted them once they got to the base of her ribs, each angling further and further up until...

" _Oh..._ "

They covered her breasts. She shut her eyes as his hands roamed them, feeling his thumbs flick her nipples as they passed, only to then stroke them with each of his fingers.

"I..." she stuttered. His eyes were focused solely on her chest, but she knew he would be listening. He always listened to her, even if sometimes he was too dense to pick up on a woman's feelings towards him. "I'm sorry they - I'm sorry that they're so small..."

Klein stopped and looked at her as if she'd grown a third eye. She pouted. It was uncomfortable to say, but...they were small! There were so many larger women in the courts and Lord Roy's army! She was proud of her nimbleness, but...

Klein just chuckled yet again and kissed her nipples one after another. She shuddered.

"I don't have a problem with these at all." He lowered his head again, this time suckling at her teat. She winced.

"K - Klein, I'm flattered, but... ungh... what are you doing?"

She nudged his head but he kept sucking, biting her erect flesh ever so slightly. Her body tensed, at which point he moved to her other nipple. She moaned as the cool air brushed against his saliva like burning frost. She fought the urge to pleasure herself, only for Klein to squeeze the bottom of her unoccupied breast instead. She moaned louder as he chewed on her second nipple. What was he thinking? How could he do this? This was so...so... _improper!_

Klein's hand left her breast as his head rose to hers. She knew she was scowling. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. And yet he just smiled and kissed her again. His hand trailed down her torso. She felt him twist his body so his hand could continue down and over her skirt. She grabbed his wrist, but he continued down it, stroking her core over her thin clothing in the process. She whimpered, but he turned his head, resting his temple over her lips as he watched his thumb slip into her skirt, brush against her panties, then slip under those as well. She took a sharp breath at the touch of his skin so close to her secret place and again at the unmistakeable sensation of her clothing tugging against her hips. He pulled away from her, making her lips suddenly feel so exposed and, without looking at her, hooked his other thumb under her skirt as well. She covered her mouth with a hand. She couldn't believe this was happening! ...and yet she still raised her hips! A smile was the only acknowledgement Klein gave of this before pulling her skirt and undergarments off of her in one fell swoop. They slid up her thighs, over her knees. They slid down her shins and caught on her boots.

"Hmm..."

His fingers danced over the leather straps of her left boot as if he'd done it a dozen times before. For a fleeting moment Thea was gripped by jealousy: _had_ he stripped other women before?

...but wait, no - of course not. Not only was he adorably dense (she apologized to Klein for thinking so of him, but it was true!) he was too focused on training and managing his territory to sleep with random women... she hoped. As her boot came loose and he pulled it off of her leg she remembered he was an archer, though he had left his quiver behind during their walk: of course he was accustomed to tying and untying knots! He pulled her clothing off of her now bare leg and she braced herself for him to strip her off her final boot, her final scrap of dignity.

Instead, she felt a quick, sharp pressure in her core. One so sharp, so unexpected that she yelped despite her precaution. She was thankful for the hand still covering her mouth. Surely were it not there her yell would have alerted half the castle! She glanced down to see Klein's forefinger half embedded inside her.

"K - Klein! You - you mustn't!" She frowned, her frown deepening at his simple smile.

"Is it uncomfortable for you?" He slid his finger out of her, but instead of exiting and giving her reprieve he immediately reversed course when just his pad was inside her and inserted himself into her up to his knuckle. She gasped, her entire body spasming.

"N - no, my Lord, but... but it's improper!"

"What is?" He slid his finger out as he spoke, but just as before he plunged it back inside her. She gasped, but thankfully she didn't shake as much as before. As if mocking her resolve Klein stroked her faint tufts of blue fur with his thumb as he waited for an answer.

"My... my Lord... I - !"

"I'm not your Lord, Thea."

"R - right, K - Klein. But please, you mustn't... _touch me_ th - there! I - it's improper! A - and why did you leave my boot on? Mustn't we be f - f - fully n - n - nude?"

Klein had already looked at her as if she'd grown an extra eye but now he looked at her again as if she'd grown one more. Then he laughed.

"I see... perhaps this will be a lesson for you, my dear mercenary Thea."

"My Lo - I mean, K - Klein?"

He smiled and slid his finger out. Thea braced for impact, but Klein plunged both it and his middle finger inside her instead. She covered her mouth to hide her loudest moan yet. His grin still on his face, he leaned forward towards hers. Blushing, she moved her hand out of the way so they could kiss, though this time he pushed his tongue against her lips.

What was he doing?!

Nervous, she parted her lips and his tongue invaded her mouth, then lashed at hers. She froze: what was she supposed to do? She felt his tongue pass under and over hers, their saliva mixing in such strange ways. She could taste his scent so strongly... her only saving grace was that he'd stopped... _moving his fingers inside_ _her_ , but he quickly resumed that too. She grabbed fistfuls of the mattress beneath them as he did... these _things_ to her body. It wasn't until he slid his tongue beneath hers that she tried to move it against his. She was rewarded with him leaning into their kiss. She pressed her hands against his bare shoulders to hold him back, the feeling of his chest pressing against hers was making her see stars. Klein pinched her core in retaliation, pressing down with his thumb and up with his fingers as he stroked in and out of her. He went back in and out, this time squeezing over a _specific_ spot that made her entire body convulse and scream into his mouth. He smirked and pulled away, licking his lips. Saliva dripped down his chin and she realized the same of hers. She brushed it away, using it as an excuse to look away from his grin. Whose saliva was whose?

"I fear you're too sheltered, Thea," he smiled, standing on his knees. Her cheeks flushed and she pouted.

"I...I don't what you mean, Klein."

"You haven't read any books? You've never... _experimented_ while you were alone?"

"I..!" Her cheeks flared and she scowled, her fullest scowl since Klein brought her here. "I... I am a proud mercenary of Ilia! I - I - I have no time for such things! I - !"

"I see..." his smile widened. "I don't claim to be a maestro myself, but even I can see you need to... _expand your horizons,_ shall we say..." he thumbed his underwear. Thea could see his... _length_ straining against the fabric, make out the bulb in stark detail against the pale fabric. It was within arm's reach, if she just stretched out her hand... wait, no! Why would she think of such a crude thing?! She shook her head and looked forward, but saw her own breasts and slit. Her slit was... leaking?

_Oh no... what's happening to me? I... I'm producing so much..._

Her attention was brought back to her right by a swift motion. She whipped her head around, only to freeze at the sight of Klein's member bouncing in the air from the force at which he slid his remaining attire off. He leaned on his side for a moment to get his underwear around his knees and off his bare feet, then toss it to the floor. He stood on his knees again and glanced at her. Her mouth was hanging slack. She knew it was. She tried to close it but couldn't and she hated it. But... but! Her Lord was so _big!_ And he was going to put all of it inside her?

He took a small step forward. Then another. A step more. She didn't notice until her pre-cum smeared head brushed her lower lip, at which point she recoiled.

"M - my Lord!"

"My name is Klein."

"I - forgive me, K - Klein! W- what is the meaning of this?!"

"You've never heard of this before?" He brought his head closer to hers and she turned away, feeling his essence against her cheek.

"I... I..!"

"Go on..?" He tried once more, this time placing a gentle hand on her head so she couldn't retreat further. He rubbed himself all over her cheek. She raised a hand to brush him away... and lowered it. How could she do such a thing? Instead she tried to tilt her head away from him again. She made no progress at first, but then he gave her a slight distance's worth of a reprieve. She still refused to face him, afraid her lips would touch his... _thing_ again.

"I... I have..." her cheeks were pink again. "But it's so... so vulgar!"

"Have you done it before?"

"N... no, of course not! You are my... my first p - p - partner, Lo - I mean, Klein..."

"So how can you know you don't like it if you don't try it?" Thea winced, convinced he would move it towards her again, but he didn't. Thank goodness.

...though it was still there, scaring her from facing towards him again.

"I... it's so vulgar..." she repeated. "General Klein, we shouldn't even be doing this in the first place, we're not even married yet!"

"You said you wanted to, remember?"

"I... well, yes. Because I love you, Klein... but..!"

"Are you telling me you're afraid of me? Are you telling me you're afraid of _this_?" He shook his hips ever so slightly, so slightly she could barely notice it but enough to make his head shake in front of her, taunting her. She tried her best to frown.

"I... of course not! I... I know you love me, Klein... and I love you... I..." she swallowed. "I... I've heard women and men alike say they enjoy this, I... I suppose..."

She turned to him, her neck tense. Yet he backed away as she turned her head, giving her a few inches of breathing room, though her breaths still carried with it the strong scent of his musk, overpowering her. Her entire body tingled, especially her nipples and core. She took a deep breath. Then another. And another. And yet her hand trembled as she raised it in the air. It trembled as she placed it on his length. It trembled even more as he took a sharp breath at their contact. She took a moment to meet his gaze.

"Is...is my hand alright, my - Klein? Not too cold?"

"Not at all, Thea. Not at all." He placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed his crotch towards her ever so slightly. She bit her lip as he drew close to it and took one final, Klein-filled breath... then opened her mouth. His bulb entered her all at once and her eyes went wide as soon as it touched the inside of her lips and the tip of her tongue. She closed her mouth around him, knowing instinctively to keep her teeth off of his flesh. She looked up at her Lord - how absurd she must look! How could he make her do this?

And yet he gave her a warm smile as he adjusted her grip, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the back of her head as he pressed his hips forward. She whimpered at the sensation of his meat scraping past her lips, the taste of his lubricant smearing more and more of her tongue. He kept going and going and going until her lips bumped against his pelvis. Then he pulled back. She parted her lips, but the hand on her shoulder moved to her chin, pressing her mouth closed before holding her for support once more. Her lesson learned, she took in as deep a breath as she could through her nose alone as she felt him slide out until only his head was inside her. He pressed his hand to her chin once more but she already knew not to open it. Pleased, he held her shoulder again as he eased himself back inside her.

"You can use your tongue, you know." He told her.

She couldn't help scowling at that. She loved him and wanted him to be happy. She was even - somewhat - willing to broaden her horizons. But this?!

...still.

She ran her tongue across his underside and felt him quiver. That was a victory at least. She tried again and once more, both times making him squirm. But just as she thought she had the upper hand, he started to pump into her mouth faster. She let her tongue scrape across him as he went, but soon he was pumping her too fast for even that. She barely kept from biting down on him as he continued to abuse her mouth, slapping his groin into her lips over and over and over again.

Thea truly hadn't read any of _those_ kinds of stories, but even she knew what a man pounding a woman with this intensity meant. She tried to ask him not to spew in her mouth but he was hammering her face too much to form words. She instead clenched her eyes shut and raised her tongue enough to swap as much of his pre-cum for saliva as she could before he rubbed her tongue dry. She felt his entire body pulsate and shut her eyes tighter than she thought possible... and then he tore himself from her. She opened her eyes, looking at him with unconcealed glee. He'd understood her plight! He wasn't going to spill his seed into her mouth after all! He -

Klein let out an silent roar. The next thing Thea saw was a sea of white shooting at her. She shut her eyes just in time to feel a large puddle of damp and sticky substance land on one, another landing above the other eye. A third land over her mouth, slipping into the gap between her lips and teeth. She tried to pull away but Klein's hand was still on her head. Was he holding her there intentionall? She didn't know, for his hand had tensed up as soon as he began firing and stayed clenched as he continued discharging over her cheek, her nose, her chin, her collar... all of his _stains_ began to drip. She was stunned still as a statue, letting his seed fall down her once-unblemished face. She felt a trail trickle over her previously clean eyelid, trails tickle as they dripped over her chin and down her neck. She felt one drip down the valley of her breasts and the sensation of his warm liquid leaving cool trails down a region of her body already tense... made her snap.

She cupped both of her hands and ran them over her eyes, clearing them as best she could, spitting sperm out of her mouth at the same time. She opened her sapphire orbs, only for more cum to drip onto them. She shut her eyes again, now clearing out both her eyelids and her forehead, then blinked her vision clear, now spluttering as cum fell onto her tongue. She spat out as much as she could and glared at her lord, who watched her with a smile.

"K - Klein! H - how could you?!"

"...you look so beautiful when you're angry. Has anyone told you that?"

She froze. Of all the things he could have said, that wasn't something she'd expected to hear. Her cheeks tinged pink once more.

"W - w - what are you talking a - about?" He opened his mouth, but she shook her head, feeling his seed spread a tiny bit across her face in each direction as she did so. "I - i - it doesn't matter! My Lord, how could you?!"

He just smiled. "Forgive me. You're just so charming I couldn't resist. Did you not like it?"

"I..." It had been uncomfortable at first, but... it had been novel. It was a strange feeling but she felt she could grow to like it. She'd definitely liked having some degree of power over him at least; she wouldn't mind having it again... wait, again? And 'she could grow to like it'? What was she thinking?! She shook her head. "I... I don't know, my Lord..!"

"I see..." Why did he look like he'd read her thoughts? His smile was so rare and yet so charming, but right now it also made her so... _frustrated._ "Would you like me to... return the favor?"

He placed his palm on her stomach and slid it down her body, cupping her mons. She took a sharp breath, and another when he slid his middle finger inside her. She looked up at him, only to see him licking his lips.

"M - my Lord... I mean Klein..." he turned to her, giving his lips a final lick as he did so. "W - what do you mean?" _Surely not -_

"Well, you pleasured me with your mouth. Is it not fair for me to do the same?" He slid finger out of her and back in, making her hips tremble. The thought thrilled her, but at the same time...

"P - please no!" She fought hard not to scream. It was bad enough doing it herself, but to have it done _to_ her? "U - um... please just... just put it in me, I can't take much more of this..!"

"I see," Klein smiled as he pulled his finger out of her and gave it a lick. She winced at the sight, then scowled as he moaned around his finger. He took it out, her fluids replaced by a thin layer of saliva. "You taste delicious, just so you know."

"P - please, don't..."

"Oh, all right..." Still smiling, he crawled to her legs and patted her rump. She shuddered and pouted at him, but he continued smiling. "Would you mind getting on your hands and knees, my dear?"

"Wh - what? What do you expect to do in that sort of position?" She'd never heard of such a thing. Wasn't lying on one's back how people made love? He tried to argue but he instead pressed his length flat against her core, pressing her lips aside to coat his underside with her desire. It... it made her body tingle, but at the same time it was just so... so..!

Despite her personal misgivings she just had to get away from the feeling of his blazing heat laid flat against hers so she rolled over and got on all fours, frowning as he got into position. But the first thing he did was press his length flat against her mons again, this time coating his top half in her fluids. She bit her lip as she did so, but when he ran his tip inside her folds she couldn't help moaning.

"...please, Lord Klein! Please, hurry!"

"Ah, I see you _do_ want this after all?"

"I... I..." She shook her head. "Please, just...hurry!"

She sensed him smirking this time, for she had already turned her head down with her eyes shut tight, presenting her rear to her Lord. How... scandalous this was! She felt him poke at her entrance with his tip, prodding at her still dripping hole. She braced herself...

But when he forced himself inside her, it was through her other, tighter hole. Her body gave way at once, her head falling into one of Klein's pillows and muffling her shriek. Her limbs seized up as she felt Klein lean in, pushing more and more of his girth into her. He felt so... _big!_ Her hole was so tight! She felt more and more of him enter her, his skin grating against her inner walls and struggled to speak. She barely managed to raise her head off of her pillow but couldn't manage the words, instead moaning as he penetrated her further and further until finally she stammered out:

"M - my Lord! Wh - _ah!_ \- What are you doing?!" She moaned a second time, louder than any moan she'd given before, one so... illicit she could scarcely believe her own ears. And yet... it was her own throat that had produced the sound! She whimpered as she felt Klein's hips bump into her ass, felt him slide his hands down from her hips and over her breasts and fondle them. "K - Klein..." she whimpered again.

"Didn't you admit before that you didn't know of any of this?" She could hear the smugness in his voice. She was too scared to move - he was so far inside her, their bodies held so tightly together by friction - that it felt as if they were a single being connected by his length in her wrong passage. Still, she couldn't let his taunt go un-answered, instead tilting her head just enough to see him out of the corner of one of her eyes and scowling.

"I... I... I said no such thing... _ah!_ " Klein left her breasts as she started to talk and gripped her hips again, sliding out halfway before shunting back into her ass once again. Her head fell to the pillow once more, shoved further into it as he bottomed out once again. Even though no one could see her, she kept scowling. No way did she actually like this! Everything about this was so improper -

Klein slammed his hips into her again and she let out another moan.

\- it was so improper! It went against every rational thought, he had been so rough and crude with her, but -

" _Ahhhh!_ " Klein slammed into her harder than before, this time with a grunt of his own.

\- but why were her nipples getting so hard she could feel the strain of her surrounding skin? Why was her core so... so... tingly? She wanted so much to stroke it, to pleasure herself in some way, but it too was improper! She'd pleasured herself -

" _Ah!_ "

\- herself before - oh no, Klein was getting faster! She grit her teeth again, trying to muffle each scream as he tore it from her, hearing his own grunts get louder and louder at the same time - she'd pleasured herself before, but each time had been followed by deep shame... so why did she want nothing more than to touch herself right now? To place her own fingers inside herself?

Klein pounded her ass again and again and again. She tried to move her arm - just to see if she could, not to pleasure herself, of course - but couldn't, for he was assaulting her behind too hard for her to do anything more than hold herself up for him. Even her legs were growing weak, but she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, she could feel her fluids dripping down her slim thighs. Surely Klein could feel it too?

She didn't know the answer, but just as she gave up on touching herself, resigned to simply let her raw feelings run their course with her form as he used her for his own ends, she felt him slide a hand over her stomach and over her clit. She squeaked then, feeling her hips spasm more than she thought she had energy to. He continued flicking her nub, making her moan and shake with each brush of his thumb. Eventually she had to raise her head, even as her arms screamed in agony. She didn't have the energy to look him in the eye, but still let out another loud squeak.

...and just like that, Klein pulled himself out of her in one fell swoop. She winced at the scraping sensation of his length fleeing her, leaving pre-cum smeared all over her insides as he went and bumping the inside of her entrance with the base of his mushroom-shaped tip as he slid past. She took a deep breath: was it over? Was she free? ...why did that make her feel so sad?

But then he rammed himself into her proper hole. Her eyes shot wide open. Compared to her rear, he slid in easily, already coated in lubricant as he was, both his and her own. She felt the entire weight of his body bear down on her, centred entirely on her pussy. He slowed a little as his girth got closer and closer to the depths of her canal but in mere moments he was again pressing against her with his pelvis. She took a deep, rasping breath, her head raised high... then Klein slid halfway out and slammed into her again. And again and again and again and again. She gasped for breath as he continued to pound her, moving much faster now that he was in the right place. She wanted to stay still but she found her hips bumping back to meet his every thrust. What was she doing? How was she doing it? How was - _ahhhhhh!_

Klein's hand fell to stroke her nub again and she lost herself. Everything she'd gone through culminated in one almighty bursting sensation deep in her gut and she felt wave upon wave upon wave of her essence flood out of her, the force of her dam bursting melting her tense expression into one of pure bliss. Klein continued pounding her through it all, even as she bit down on one of her wrists at the sensation of him pumping himself against her sore skin. A few pumps later she felt his body shake once more, his pumping grow erratic. She knew what was coming and forced her hips to move back and forth to aid him. If it was anything like before, he would likely spew his seed over her back. It was vulgar, but at least it wouldn't be in her face again, or touch her sensitive breasts...

Instead, he took a few more fierce pumps, clutching her ass cheeks tight... and emptied inside her womb. She half-yelled at the sensation of his warm, thick fluids firing inside her, penetrating her further than she ever thought possible. She tried to call out, to stop him, but her arms gave way and she collapsed, wincing as her sore nipples scraped against the soft mattress, one that still hurt her raw skin. She glared at Klein out of the one eye not pressed against her pillow as he continued pumping and pumping until the last of his seed was sent on its merry way deeper into her body. He took a moment to catch his breath... then smiled at her.

"M - my Lord... why? Why would you do that..?"

"Do what? My dear Thea?"

"Why would you..." she tried to scowl once more "o - orgasm inside of me?" Her cheeks turned pink just thinking of the word. "We aren't yet wed!"

"Ah, forgive me..." but he remained smiling, his hands stroking each of her lower cheeks, his member still inside her, only half-softened. "But you were just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

Her flush deepened. "But... my Lord! You... everything you've done so far has just been so... so _wrong!_ " She wanted to scream at him... and yet...

"Did you hate any of it?"

It was a simple question. She should have just yelled "Yes!" and been done with it... and yet she couldn't. Everything had been so... _bizarre_. Some of the things he'd done to her she didn't even know was possible, but just thinking of how he'd treated her made her core tingle all over again. It...

"I..." she began. She buried her head again, this time out of shame.

"Yes?" Klein leaned down to stroke her hair, pushing himself inside of her again. She bent her head back, moaning at the feeling, her breasts rubbing against the mattress once more.

"I... I..." she swallowed, her neck bared to the evening air. They'd come so far together, she should just say it, shouldn't she? She scowled, but eventually gasped out a "It was the greatest thing I've ever felt!"

Her eyes were shut tight, but she only shut them tighter at the sound of her Lord's chuckle. "I thought so," he said at last. "Oh, and you're still really cute when you're angry, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was requested by an anonymous fan. I hope you like it! I did some new stuff with this, including some light non-con elements, so I'd appreciate feedback on that. It was a learning experience and I look forward to experimenting further in the future! If you'd like to request a story of your own, please check out my Tumblr page or the link at the top of the story for more information. I do more than just Fire Emblem too!


End file.
